


Titans Tower

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Small Penis, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: Starfire's attempt at sleeping with a human boy for the first time turns into an entertaining evening for her and Raven.
Relationships: Raven/Reader, Starfire/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Titans Tower

Your phone lit up. It was a text. All it read was:

“friend come to the tower tonight for the fun!!! haha!” 

You didn’t even have to look at the contact name to realize that was a text from Starfire inviting you to a party at the Titans Tower. At least all the words were spelled right this time. Regardless, you’d have to be stupid to turn her down. Since she was getting used to human life, she was absurdly friendly and fun to party with, and not to mention, you should go if for no other reason than to ogle her. She was absolutely smoking hot. You dunno why she was so keen to hang out with you so often, she was a famous superhero and you were kind of a nobody. Still, it wasn’t like you were gonna decline. You put on some decent clothes and got ready to head over.

Once you arrived at the tower, it was conspicuously quiet. It didn’t seem like there were any other party guests here. You checked your phone. It was a little later than when Starfire said to meet up, so surely some others would be here by now. Strange.

Regardless. you buzzed the ground floor entrance, only for the door to immediately fling open with Starfire herself on the other side. The moment she saw you, she thew open her arms and pulled you into a tight friendly hug, practically dragging you into the elevator. Of course, the hug was of course nice, but the highlight was that she was pressing her two humongous breasts into your chests as a consequence.

“Friend! How wonderful to see you here! I have so many fun activities I want to try with you!” She backed out of the hug, smiling her 5000-watt smile. But it wasn’t her normal fun-loving smile. This time, it was more of a mischievous smile, like she was up to something.

“Hey, how’s it going? I’m not early, am I? No one else is here.” You point out.

“Hm? Oh no, this is not a party, I just wanted to do the hanging out with just you!” She continued beaming.

That was… unexpected of her. She had always been friendly, but there’s never been a time where the two of you just hung out together. A one-on-one with Starfire might be a little more social than you bargained for.

“Of course, Raven is also in the Tower, but she mostly stays in her room. But perhaps she will be persuaded to join us.” She explained, her grin never fading even slightly. You certainly hoped so, if nothing else for ogling purposes. Raven was just as hot as Starfire, and somehow had even bigger tits. But she was a completely different kind of hot. While Starfire was the friendly and fun-loving kind of hot, Raven was the standoffish and snarky kind of hot.

She pushed the elevator button to take you back up to the top of the tower, but all the while her eyes never left their fixed view of you. You think you saw a quick lip bite. ...That’s when the realization set in. Was Starfire, as in THE Starfire, thirsting after you?

Almost as soon as you’d had this realization, your suspicions were confirmed. As the elevator door opened, she clung to your arm and waited for you to lead her out. Such old-fashioned behavior; where could she have learned such a thing?

“Can we sit upon the couch?” She asks, gesturing to the large sofa in the middle of the room.

“Sure thing.”

You lead her to the couch and take a seat. No sooner did you make contact with the couch did you feel Starfire’s hands on your shoulders, which gently tried to push you down into a lying position as she tried to climb on top of you. She brought her face close to yours in an attempt to kiss.

“The reason I asked you here… was that I was excited to try to have the sex with a human boy for the first time.

Well, that was easy.

After a few minutes of kissing and groping her generous melons, Starfire made the next move, unzipping your fly and fishing out your erection. Once it was out, she stared at it.

“Ah, um… this is… your penis, correct?” She asked, confused.

“Uh, yeah?” You reply, concerned.

“I do not mean to be rude, but are you sure? The cocks of the boys on Tamaran are much, much larger than this one. It is hard for me to believe anything this small is the actual penis!” She explained, suppressing a fit of laughter.

“I am sorry, but I do not think the sex will be possible with a penis of this size, hehe! I do not think it could give me the orgasms! I could not even feel it! Ahahaha!” She devolved into more and more laughter as she spoke in that vain for some time, until it overwhelmed her capacity for speech. Eventually, her laughter grew so out of control, she fell off the couch and continued her fit of hysteria on the floor. 

She was creating such a ruckus, that she did something almost impossible: She got Raven to leave her room.

The door flung open, and an annoyed Raven stepped out.

“Starfire, I’m trying to read. What’s with all the noise?” She asked in her usual uncaring monotone.

Starfire, still too overwhelmed with humor to give an intelligent reply, simply resorted to pointing between your legs. Raven simply stared, unfazed, assessing your exposed erection.

“Wow. I could tell from your personality you probably had a useless prick dick, but this is beyond what I even could have imagined.” She stated flatly. “Let’s get an assessment.”

Out of thin air, Raven conjured a ruler and held it alongside your erection, which somehow was still just as hard as it had been.

“Three inches. How pathetic.”

You weren’t certain, but you think just maybe the beginnings of a smile began to cross Raven’s lips.

Starfire, who had partially regained some composure, manages to ask, “Raven, do all human boys have cocks this little? I certainly hope not!”

“No Star. We’ll find you a guy with a huge cock for you to have fun with.” She turned back to you. “It’s probably the best for you to get out of here before you humiliate yourself any further. "


End file.
